The DJ and The Hyuuga
by The Teenage Dream
Summary: the summary is inside. This is my second fanfic so sorry if it sucks, this idea just came to me. NxM and some RXH in the future chapters please R
1. A Not So Pleasant Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: Mikan Sakura is a DJ at a nightclub. Natsume Hyuuga is the rich heir to Hyuuga Industries. Fate brings these two together. How can they overcome their differences and find happiness together?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan Sakura looked at her watch.

**9:36 p.m.**

Mikan sighed and decided to get ready for her shift at the club. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She wore a pink and green striped shirt with a black vest over the shirt, and black skinny jeans with her pink and green plaid converses** (a/n sorry im not so good with describing clothes!!!)**, and she put her hair in a half ponytail. Before Mikan left the house, she picked up a picture frame on the counter of a woman.

" I'll work hard for you mom. Goodbye."

With those last words, she put the picture frame down and left the house.

**On the other side of Tokyo:**

Natsume Hyuuga looked at the clock in his room

**9:36 p.m.**

He got up from his bed and searched his closet for something to wear. He promised his friends that he would meet up with them at a club. He wore a black button down shirt with the first three buttons undone and some levi jeans with a pair of black converses. He looked in the mirror and ruffled his hair to give him a bad boy look.

He walked out of his mansion and into his red Ferrari.

**Mikan's POV**

As soon as I went in, I was greeted by the loud, ear-blasting music, and the laughter and obnoxious talking of some drunk people trying to talk over the music. Well at least I don't have to interact with any of them because if I did, wow my job would suck. I feel so bad for the bartenders though (**a/n those drunk people are so annoying!! I feel bad for the bartenders too!!)**.

I waved at the DJ and he immediately understood that it was my turn. He packed up his stuff and announced his leave on the mic.

"Yo everyone it's time for me to leave but I leave you in good hands, DJ Mikan!!" **(a/n sorry couldn't come up with a good DJ name for mikan)**.

After that little introduction, he left and waved at me. I waved back and got out my equipment to start the music. I really liked being a DJ but I hated the stupid songs that people want to hear at a club which is usually hip-hop and pop. I wanted to play exciting music like techno, trance, hardstyle, or happy hardcore. But nobody here likes that kind of music so I just put on Blame It by Jamie Foxx **(a/n seriously this song is overrated)**.

**Natsume's POV**

I finally arrived at the club and when I got out of my car, all of the girls were looking at me and drooling. Okay that's disturbing so I just told the guy to park my car and went inside. Once I got inside all the girls tried to grab me and started inviting me to dance with them. Tch so annoying, they should seriously get some lives. God I really needed a drink.

When I was walking towards the bar, I found Ruka, Koko, Mochu, Yuu, and Tsubasa.

"Hey Natsume!" said Ruka.

"Hey Ruka, hey guys," I said

"Hey!!" they all replied back.

" So what are we doing today?" I asked

"We are gonna get wasted tonight my dear friend!!" shouted Koko

Koko then called a waitress and ordered some drinks for all of us. I sighed and looked around the club. Girls were looking at us and some came up to our table and started flirting with us. One of the girls tried to get next to me but I just got up and walked to the bar. I heard that stupid song Blame It. God seriously can't this DJ pick any good songs. I looked up onto the DJ stand and saw that it was a fairly attractive girl. He also noticed that she looked like she wasn't having fun and dead ass bored. She then left the DJ stand and walked to the bar.

**Mikan's POV**

God these people are all idiots listening to this crap. They will listen to anything that becomes popular. Seriously they are so easily manipulated it's just plain sad. Well I am officially bored guess I should go to the bar and get a drink. Maybe this will make me a little happy.

As I walked to the bar I noticed this crimson-eyed guy stare at me. Ok whatever I'll just ignore him and maybe he'll just check out some other girl. I sat at a stool far away from the guy and waved at my friend Hotaru. Hotaru worked as a bartender here and we work the same shift so I'm happy that I have someone to talk to here.

"Hi Hotaru!!"

"Hello Mikan."

"Can I have one margarita please?" I asked

"Sure," Hotaru said with a smile.

I smiled at Hotaru. I love it when Hotaru smiled. She was a very beautiful woman. She had raven hair that goes a little past her shoulder and amethyst eyes. She also had skin as white as snow and there was no flaw on her face. Hotaru also had a very beautiful body that any woman would kill for. Men have thrown themselves at her yet she rejects them. Unfortunately, like any "perfect" person, they always have at least one flaw. Hotaru was extremely cold and only cared about money. She is very hard to understand and has a lousy attitude. But I love her. We have been best friends since we were 8. Before I knew it, I was giggling to myself and Hotaru hit my head.

"OWWWW HOTTAARRUUUU!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!" I screamed

"Because you were being an idiot again," Hotaru said in her monotonous voice and gave me my drink

Just then, I heard someone chuckling beside me. I narrowed my eyes and faced the crimson-eyed guy.

"What the hell is so funny?" I questioned angrily.

"You, idiot," he answered calmly

"What the hell? You are so creepy," I said

My drink came and I thanked Hotaru. I drank a little bit of it and smiled happily. Finally time to relax. The guy then got up and sat beside me.

"You're the DJ right?" he asked

"Yea why?" I answered

"Well I just have to say the music you play here sucks. I hear this shit on the radio every single day."

Okay now I'm angry

"Look here, my job is to play music that the people like. I have no say in this. You think I enjoy playing this piece of shit music? Well I don't. This is my job, And if I don't play this music, well I don't get paid, got it?"

"Whoa, didn't know that you felt so strongly about this, but I agree with you," the guy answered.

"Well I do and thank you, at least somebody understands," I said

"What's your name?" he asked

"Mikan Sakura, and what's yours?"

"Natsume Hyuuga. So tell me, why don't you just tell your boss to let you play the music that you want?"

"It's not that simple, my boss thinks that the club be popular if he lets me do that."

"Just complain. There's nothing that you can lose except your crappy job."

"I really like my job. The rules in this club may be stupid but being a DJ is my dream."

"Hn. What a stupid dream for a stupid girl, you should get a new dream," exclaimed Natsume

"YOU STUPID INSENSITIVE JERK!!!" I screamed and then poured my drink on him.

I stormed out and went back to the DJ stand. God that stupid idiot. Who does he think he is to insult my dream. Whatever only a couple more hours and I'm out of here.

**Natsume's POV**

What a bitch! What the hell! So what if I was a little insensitive to her dream, but still it WAS stupid. Whatever. But she was interesting.

"Yooo Natsume, Why are you all wet?" asked Koko

"None of your business I'm leaving."

"Ok," he said, "I'll tell the others so they won't be worried."

"Hn."

I walked out and got into my car. I drove off and got to my mansion in a couple of minutes.

"_Mikan Sakura" I thought, "maybe we'll meet again"_

I then jumped in the shower, changed out of my clothes and went to sleep.

**Mikan's POV**

As I waited for the bus to come, I was thinking about that Natsume guy. I had to admit he was very handsome but he was a jerk. Suddenly a car parked in front of me. I was a little scared and was about to run when I saw the window roll down, and saw Hotaru.

"God Hotaru you scared me!" I said with a hand on my chest to stop the frantic beating of my heart. I thought it was somebody trying to kidnap me.

"Whatever, get in the car," demanded Hotaru

"Alright, alright," I said in a bored tone.

I made random small talk with Hotaru on the way home and she just replied with an "idiot" or a "shut up". But sometimes Hotaru would smile and answer. Sometimes her personality got me irritated, but I she is my best friend and I learned to accept her attitude and personality.

When we got to my apartment building I bid Hotaru goodnight and got out of her car. She nodded her head and left. What a long night that was. When I reached my apartment, I took out my keys and opened the door. I walked in and took the picture of my mother and said a soft "I'm home, and then put it down. I changed out of my clothes and went to my bed. God I was tired. I then fell asleep wondering if I'll ever meet that jerk again.

**Ok so what do you guys think?? Flames are accepted so feel free to point out any stupid mistakes I made =P. Well please review and there will be more chapters to this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!!! It will make super duper happy if you review so please do!!!**

**~xharmonicxangelx~**


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**Thank you so much to all of those who reviewed!!!! You guys made my day =D hehe really you did!!**

**Well here's the second chapter ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice **

**One Week Later**

Mikan was walking around Tokyo, trying to find a nice store that sells something that Hotaru would like. Yes, it is that time of the year again, Hotaru's birthday. Hotaru was extremely picky and she would throw the present back in her face if Mikan got something she didn't like.

"_Sometimes I wish you weren't this difficult Hotaru," Mikan thought_

Mikan grabbed unto her sweater and scarf tightly hoping to get a little warmer. It sure was cold on this October day. It was a day before Hotaru's birthday and Mikan had to buy her present so that Hotaru wouldn't shoot her with her Baka Gun.

Mikan then saw a cute little boutique. She looked around and saw that she wondered onto the other side of Tokyo.

"_Man, I gotta stop spacing out when I'm thinking," thought Mikan._

Mikan knew that this part of Tokyo was where the wealthy lived, so she knew that most of the stuff inside the stores are probably expensive. She was about to head back when she spotted this cute necklace. It had a purple pendant and diamonds encircling it, and it was attached to a gold chain. Mikan was astonished at how beautiful that necklace was. She went in the store to find out the price of that necklace.

"Excuse me, I would like to know how much that necklace by the window costs," asked Mikan

"Oh, well that costs 600 dollars," exclaimed the saleslady with a smile

"WOW!! I can actually afford that!! Hmm, but I thought that this was some fancy, expensive boutique?" asked Mikan

"Well it may look like it, but it's not miss, sorry to disappoint you," said the saleslady

"Oh trust me you didn't disappoint me, I'm so relieved well can I get that necklace?" asked Mikan

"Sure thing," answered the the saleslady with a smile.

Mikan left the store with a smile on her face, happy to know that she finally got a present that Hotaru might like.

"_I won't get hit the Baka Gun this year my dear Hotaru," thought Mikan_

What Mikan didn't know was that a certain someone was walking around his neighborhood and was by that boutique the same time Mikan was. It was none other than Natsume. He spotted Mikan when she was entering the boutique and immediately recoginized her as the DJ from the club. He decided to watch her for a little while, and then approach her when she got out from the boutique**(A/N Stalker much? XD)**

Mikan was daydreaming again when she walked out of the boutique when Natsume came out behind her and pushed her so she'd fall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!? WHO DID THAT??" screamed Mikan

Hearing no answer she got up and turned around to see Natsume smirking at her.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!!" said Mikan while she pointed at him

"That was for last week, moron," said Natsume while glaring at Mikan

Mikan was trying to figure out what the guy meant and suddenly remembered about that guy at the club.

"Oh, you still hold a grudge? Dude let it go seriously. Plus you deserved it cause you were being a jerk," said Mikan

"Whatever, stupid girl," said Natsume

"What are you even doing here? Are you a stalker? Try to do anything funny and I swear I'll call the cops," said Mikan backing away from Natsume

"Calm down, I'm not one of those weirdos. Either way why would anyone want to stalk _you_?" asked Natsume

"Shut up! Well what are you doing here?" asked a suspicious Mikan

"I happen to live around here moron," said Natsume

"Oh that explains so much," said Mikan while walking away from Natsume

Natsume narrowed his eyes and then caught up with Mikan.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Natsume

"Well, I assume your rich right?" asked Mikan

"Yea, so?"

"Well no wonder your such an insensitive jerk, you were taught that people that are not as rich as you should not be treated fairly or the same, and that we are inferior to the wealthy so you should stay away from people like me. That is why your so arrogant and cocky, am I right?" said Mikan

Natsume was speechless. True that was what his family tried to make him believe, but he really didn't care about that. He never really judged anybody by money. He was just naturally arrogant and cocky.

So Natsume was infuriated by what Mikan said.

"Listen here you simple-minded airhead. I am not like those people. Just because there are some people that base their friends off of their money doesn't mean that all rich people are like that. You have to stop assuming things and get to know a person before you start saying idiotic things, got it?" said Natsume

Mikan was surprised at what he said and was gaping at him with her mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth, flies might get in," said Natsume

Mikan immediately closed her mouth and glared at him. She didn't believe one thing he said. She stuck to her belief. She was a very stubborn girl but she didn't care.

"You may say that, but you may not mean that. How can I believe that what you say is true?" asked Mikan

"I don't know that's your choice, but let me say this, you have serious trust issues," exclaimed Natsume

"I know I do," whispered Mikan while her bangs covered her eyes. She then turned around and started walking.

"Hey if you want, I can give you a ride back?" asked Natsume

Mikan was now suspicious of Natsume since he never seemed like the type of person to help people.

"No thanks, I really don't want you to know where I live," said Mikan

"Fine guess I'll just walk you home," said Natsume with a smirk

"I don't need your help," said Mikan glaring at Natsume

Natsume just ignored her and kept following her. Mikan was getting frustrated but just let it go and decided to just let Natsume do what he wants. She does not want this guy to ruin her good mood.

"Hey how old are you?" asked Natsume

"Why do you want to know you creep?" replied Mikan

"Well you look young and I don't think they let people under 17 work in a club," said Natsume

"Well for your information, I'm 16, and I can work there since you only have to be 15 to DJ at a club," said Mikan

"Well, don't you feel smart?"

"Shut up!" shouted Mikan

They were silent the rest of the way. When Mikan spotted her apartment building, she bid Natsume goodbye, she has to have some manners after all, and ran into the building.

Natsume just stared at her retreating figure and went back home. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he wanted to meet her again. He doesn't know why, but he just wants to talk to her again. She isn't like other girls, but he wonders why she hates rich people. Then he got an idea.

"_Why don't I just go to that club she works at?" thought Natsume_

With that thought, he smiled and walked back home, happy to find the solution to his problems.** (A/N somebody had their dumb moment)**

**Nighttime**

The club was filled once again, and Mikan was doing her job, as usual. Mikan decided to get a drink from Hotaru and talk to her for a while when she bumped into someone, and that someone was… OMFG HEATH LEDGER!!!!

Nah just kidding it was actually….** (A/N although I wish it was him T.T)**

Natsume Hyuuga

"Hey Mikan," said Natsume with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't think you can use my first name just because we talked a couple of times Hyuuga," said Mikan, "now get out of my way."

Mikan tried to walk past him but he just blocked her bath. Mikan was losing her temper by the minute while Natsume just had a playful smile on his face. Mikan really felt like punching him, but then she remembered that she has to keep her cool.

"_I think I should've taken those anger management classes," thought Mikan_

"Can you please move, I have to give something to Hotaru. I'll come back later to kick your ass," said Mikan

"Fine, but only because you said please," said Natsume, ignoring the last part.

Mikan ran to where Hotaru was working.

"HOTARU!"

"What do you want, can't you see I'm working idiot Mikan," said Hotaru

"Well I got you a present for your birthday, and I know you'll like this one," said Mikan with a big smile on her face

Natsume's eyes widened at the sight of Mikan smiling like that. Never once has he seen her smile like that. Sure he has seen small smiles and giggles but never like this. He was mesmerized by Mikan's smile. He got out of his trance when Hotaru started talking.

"Really? Well give it to me," said Hotaru

Mikan handed her a small box that held the necklace inside it. Hotaru took it and when she opened it, she had a shocked expression on her face.

"Mikan…"

"Yes?" asked Mikan with a hopeful expression on her face

"Well it looks like your not going to get hit by my babka gun this year."

"I KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE IT!" shouted Mikan beaming a big smile again

Mikan then jumped over the counter and hugged Hotaru. She then helped Hotaru put the necklace on. Natsume smiled a little when he saw how Mikan acted. He likes this side of Mikan, always happy and cheerful.

"Oh Mikan, I heard that you got expelled from your school," said Hotaru

"U-Um Hotaru, h-how did you k-know about that?" asked Mikan while backing away from Hotaru, while Hotaru walked towards Mikan

"I have my connections. Anyway, I enrolled you in my school," said Hotaru

Mikan could do nothing but stare at Hotaru. Hotaru went to a rich school called Gakuen Alice. Only the rich and intelligent can get accepted there.

"B-B-B-But Hotaru, I'm not rich or smart, why would they even accept me?" asked Mikan

"Like I said, I have my connections," said Hotaru

"But I don't want to go there," complained Mikan

"Too bad. You should have thought of that before you got expelled," said Hotaru.

"Sorry," said Mikan while bowing her head

"You start tomorrow. I'll go pick you up," said Hotaru

"Ok," said Mikan

As Mikan was walking away from Hotaru, she suddenly noticed that Natsume was following her the entire time and mightv'e heard the conversation between Hotaru and herself.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation Hyuuga?"

"No you just happened to be talking the exact same time I arrived there to get a drink," said Natsume

"Really? Where is it?" asked Mikan in a mocking tone

"I drank it," answered Natsume

"Ugh, whatever. I don't even think you can drink yet. What are you? 15?" said Mikan

"No, actually I'm 17 little girl, and I use a fake ID just like you," said Natsume

"Whatever. If you excuse me, I gotta go back to my job," said Mikan as she tried to push past him

"Looks like were going to be going to the same school," said Natsume with a smirk on his face

"What?" asked Mikan not believing what he just said.

"Well I go to Gakuen Alice too," said Natsume

"Oh god please tell me you're lying," said Mikan hoping that he's just joking with her.

"Nope. Well see you in school tomorrow, little girl," said Natsume

Mikan was stone still. She was frozen to that spot as she watched Natsume leave the club. She was petrified. Then her boss came near her.

"Hey Mikan, get back to work," said her boss

At that moment Mikan snapped and decided to vent out her anger by screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Stop screaming Mikan and get back to work dammit," said her boss

"Sorry," said Mikan as she walked back to the DJ stand.

"_My life in that school is going to be a living hell," thought Mikan_

**Ok thank you for reading this chapter!!! Please tell me if it's good or bad! You can criticize too! Well I'll try to update more often. Please review!!!!!!! ^.^**


	3. First Day Mishaps

**CHAPTER 3!!! Sorry I'm taking so long, I'm getting a little writer's block but I think I know what to write for the rest of the story…… I think. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews!!! I wish I could give you all a big hug!! Well…**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

It was October 26, or also known as the end of Mikan's life. She did not want to go to this school, but she was also very afraid of Hotaru's Baka Gun. It was five thirty in the morning and Mikan had to get up. She took a quick shower, put on her new uniform which consisted of a blue-checkered skirt, a white button down shirt, a black blazer, and a blue-checkered tie. Mikan combed her hair and just let it loose for today. She then made some waffles and sat down in the kitchen to eat it.

Nothing was heard except for the crunching and chewing sounds form Mikan. Mikan suddenly put down her waffle and just stared into space.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy," said a little 5-year-old Mikan running up to her mother._

_Mikan had her hair in two pigtails and was running around with her mother in the park. It was such a beautiful day. The flowers were in full bloom and the sun was shining. Mikan and her mother decided to go to the park._

"_Ah, Mikan-chan are you having fun?" asked Yuka, Mikan's mother._

"_Hai," said Mikan with a big smile on her face._

"_Good to know that my little mi-chan is having fun," said Yuka as she picked up Mikan and started twirling her aroundwhile she laughed._

"_Ahahaha, mommy!" yelled Mikan while laughing along with her mother._

_End of Flashback_

A tear rolled down Mikan's cheek as she recalled that memory. She came back to her senses when the doorbell rang. Mikan got up and opened the door. It was Hotaru in her uniform. Hotaru walked in and saw that Mikan still didn't finish her breakfast and was a little annoyed.

"Ohayo Hotaru. Sorry I didn't finish my breakfast yet, but I'm almost done," said Mikan while scratching her head in a nervous way.

"Whatever, just hurry up," said Hotaru

"Okay," said Mikan.

She finished her waffle and quickly brushed her teeth. Mikan then grabbed her bag and went to Hotaru.

"Okay I'm ready," said Mikan as she began to walk out of her apartment. Hotaru nodded and followed her, but then Mikan suddenly stopped at a table close to the door. Mikan took the picture of her mother and bid her goodbye before putting it in its original place. Hotaru's eyes softened when she saw what Mikan stopped for, and had a look of sympathy on her face. When Mikan started walking again, she quickly changed her expression into her cold and emotionless expression. Hotaru knew how much Mikan hated it when people felt sorry for her.

Mikan got into Hotaru's car and waited until Hotaru got in and began driving. Mikan didn't talk to Hotaru ever since they got out of the house, and Hotaru was a little worried.

"Mikan," said Hotaru, not looking at Mikan.

"Hmm?" said Mikan, looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" asked Hotaru, now taking glances at Mikan

"I don't want to go to this school," said Mikan, still looking out the window.

"You have no choice, you got kicked out of all the other schools around your neighborhood," said Hotaru.

"Well… um… , okay I got nothing, but that doesn't mean that I have to go to this school!" said Mikan

"Your lucky I even got you into this school," said Hotaru

"I know, I know," said Mikan and just kept quiet for the rest of the ride.

When they reached the school, Mikan was surprised at how big it was. Hotaru parked her car in the school parking lot, and then got out the car. Mikan followed Hotaru out of the car and while walking to the front of the school, people were staring at Mikan. Mikan just decided to ignore them and keep walking, that is until she heard a male voice call out her name.

"Mikan," said Natsume as he ran up to Mikan

"Oh god, what the hell could you possibly want," said Mikan with a scowl on her face

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi," said Natsume with a grin on his face.

"Whatever, you said it, now leave me alone," said Mikan continuing her way to the school entrance.

"Well, I can't do that," said Natsume while following Mikan into the building.

"Why not?" asked Mikan

"Because I don't feel like it," said Natsume

Then a couple of guys came up behind Natsume , and started checking Mikan out.

"Yo Natsume, who's this girl?" asked one of the guys while licking his lips. Mikan just looked at him with disgust.

"Back off," said Natsume, his voice demanding and serious and very scary. With those two words, the guys left them alone again.

"Wow, never knew you had so much authority in this school," said Mikan a little impressed by how those guys listened to Natsume.

"Well, people treat me like a god here," sadi Natsume as they continued walking towards the main office.

"Wow, and I thought this was a school for the geniuses, but it also is a school for the rich, so that explains their stupidity," said Mikan with a snirk on her face while Natsume just glared at her.

"Little Mikan has jokes," said Natsume with a small smile on his face.

"I'm not little," said Mikan with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Yea yea," said Natsume

While they were walking Mikan saw that some people gave her dirty looks. Mikan just ignored them and just continued walking. Wow this walk was taking long. Natsume noticed people giving Mikan dirty looks, so he just glared at them and they soon left her alone. Although it's only been a couple of days, Natsume felt really close to Mikan and wanted to protect her no matter what. It was a feeling he couldn't explain, and he never felt like this before with any other girl before. Whenever he was near her, he felt like he can be himself.

"_Could I be in love with this girl?" thought Natsume_

Suddenly a couple of girls approached Natsume and Mikan. They looked flirtatiously at Natsume, but gave Mikan a glare.

"Hey do you think you are?" asked one of the blonde headed bimbos

"I think the question is why are you standing in my way,"said Mikan with a bored look on her face. This just irritated the girls even more.

"Well I suggest you don't too close to **MY **Natsume-kun," said the same blond headed bimbo who turns out to be the leader of the group.

"Wow, starting a fight with you is just pointless, take him do anything you want with him, I don't really care," said Mikan while walking away from the group and leaving Natsume behind.

Mikan finally found her way to the principle's office. It was a miracle how she found it by herself, no thanks to Hotaru who just left her there. Mikan walked into the principle's office, to be greeted with her grandfather.

"MIKAN-CHAAAAAN!" screamed her grandfather as he ran to hug her in slow motion while Mikan just sweatdropped and moved to the side to avoid the hug. Her grandfather ended up hitting the wall and sliding down the wall onto the floor. Sometimes Mikan wished she had a normal grandfather, but hey, he cheers her up when she's down.

"OWWWIIIEEE, Mikan-chaaaaan, that's not nice. Come on give your lovely grandfather a hug!" said her grandfather while holding out his hands, waiting for his granddaughter to hug him. Mikan just stared at him. She then realized why she was accepted here.

"Grandfather, what are you and Hotaru planning?" asked Mikan. Her grandfather looked at her nervously and started fidgeting under Mikan's gaze.

"Weeellll, we just want you to get a good education, and since I'm the principal of this elite school, I just thought that maybe I could get you in and we could all be happy," said Mikan's grandfather while grinning. Mikan knew that she would've killed her grandfather if he wasn't family.

"I was doing perfectly fine without any of your help, grandfather. Why does everyone insist that I need help?" shouted Mikan while putting her hands on her face, trying to prevent hers;ef from doing any harm to the old man.

"Mikan, we are family, I will help you no matter what, I love you with all my heart and I don't want you to feel that you're all alone in this world. I want to be there for you and to make sure that you can live a happy life," said Mikn's grandfather

Mikan looked at her grandfather and then smiled a little. Her grandfather always cared for her, but she was just too stubborn to accept his help. She wanted to prove to everybody that she can do fine without anybody's help. But after hearing her grandfather's words, she felt guilty for getting angry at him.

"Okay, I will stay," said Mikan while smiling at her grandfather

"YAAAYYYY," shouted her grandfather while jumping up and down. After her grandfather stopped jumping around, he gave Mikan her schedule and then let her leave his office.

Mikan looked at the paper that her grandfather gave her. She had biology first.

"_Cool, I was always good at biology," thought Mikan _

Mikan stopped at the door said Room 213. Mikan knocked on the door and then entered. A nice looking old man greeted her and introduced her to the class.

"Class we have a new student, her name is Mikan Sakura and she just transferred here," said the teacher. "By the way I am Kobayashi-sensei," said the teacher. Mikan looked around the room to see if she saw Hotaru. Unfortunately, she saw the last person she wanted to see, Natsume Hyuuga. God must really love seeing Mikan in pain because this was going to be torture. Suddenly, Natsume smirked at Mikan and gave her a wink. Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, and that earned her a weird look from the rest of her classmates.

"Er.. ok, Sakura-san, please sit next to Nogi-san," said Kobayashi-sensei, "Nogi-san, raise your hand so Sakura-san knows where to sit."

Ruka Nogi raised his hand and smiled at Mikan when she sat next to him. Mikan let her guard down and smiled back. Ruka sat behind Natsume, so Natsume saw the little smiling session between Mikan and Ruka and decided to interrupt. Those smiles they were giving each other just bugged him.

"Hey Ruka, did you know that this little girls is the DJ at the club we go to?" asked Natsume. Ruka looked at Mikan surprised and Mikan just glared darkly at Natsume. Natsume just had a grin on his face, which infuriated Mikan even more.

"Aren't you to young to work in a club?" asked Ruka

"Aren't you too young to even go to one?" asked Mikan with a cocky smile on her face. Ruka looked away embarrassed. It was try that he was too young, but Natsume convinced him to go. Mikan chuckled and slapped Ruka playfully.

"I'm just playing with you," said Mikan while Ruka also began to chuckle. Natsume just looked at them and then threw his pencil at Mikan. Mikan looked up and threw it back at him. Natsume threw his eraser at her and then it hit her head. Mikan threw her pen at him. Ruka got a little nervous so he decided to just move away. The next thing you know, books, chairs, desks, and anything else in the classroom was flying all over the place **(A/N Just imagine that episode in Ouran High School Host Club when Hikaru and Kaoru had a fight and started throwing stuff at each other haha)**

The whole class got out of the classroom, officially scared of the two. Kobayashi-sensei grabbed them by their collar and dragged them to the principal's office.

"Principal Sakura, please control these children. They wrecked my classroom, and I want them punished," said Kobayashi-sensei with a red face, probably due to anger.

Principal Sakura, aka Mikan's grandfather, looked at the two teens and sighed.

"Don't worry I'll give them a punishment, don't worry Kobayashi-sensei," said principal Sakura and then dismissed the teacher from his office. Principal Sakura looked at Mikan and sighed.

"Mikan-chan, this is your first day and you were already sent to the principal's office," said principal Sakura

"He started it!" shouted Mikan while pointing an accusing finger towards Natsume. Natsume just raised an eyebrow.

"You could've handed me my pencil rather than throwing it at me," said Natsume

Mikan got mad and they started arguing again. Principal Sakura was getting fed up with all this arguing and decided to stop them. He slammed his fist on the table, and that shut them up.

"Mikan, detention for two months, and Hyuuga-san, pay for everything that broke in Kobayashi-sensei's classroom," said principal Sakura

"WHAT?!? I get detention for TWO months and Hyuuga just have to pay for some things. He's fucking rich! Of course he can afford everything and he should serve detention with me!" shouted Mikan

"Sorry Mikan those are the rules. I don't want you to pay for everything because I know the situation your in," stated principal Sakura

Mikan just sighed and nodded her head. Natsuem looked at her, feeling a little bad that she isn't treated fairly, but he can't do anything about it. Mikan stood up and left while Natsume followed close behind.

"Hey, that was pretty fun back there," said Natsume trying to start a conversation. Mikan looked at him and then chuckled.

"Yea it was," said Mikan with a smile on her face. The bell rang signaling the end of class. Biology was their fifth period class, and they wasted two hours with the fight and the talk in the principal's office. So that bell signaled the end of Eighth period, and also the end of school.

"Well time for detention, see ya," said Mikan with a wave of her hand

**Two Hours of Detention Later**

Mikan got out of the detention room, relieved that it was finally over. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time she entered this classroom. When she walked out, she noticed Natsume sitting on a nearby chair.

"Hyuuga, what are you still doing here?" asked Mikan

"Well just wanted to see the school when there's no one around," said Natsume. Mikan just looked at him strangely and then shook her head.

"You want a ride?' asked Natsume. Mikan thought about it then smiled.

"Sure," said Mikan

Mikan followed Natsume to his car and got in. During the ride to her house, they just laughed and talked about random and funny things. Mikan and Natsume aren't friends but aren't enemies. They have a love-hate relationship. Of course, Natsume has some feelings towards Mikan, but Mikan still has some hatred towards him. But sometimes they get along and talk like normal people.

Natsume then dropped Mikan off at her house. Mikan then had to get ready for work at the club. Mikan rushed to do her homework and then went to the club for her shift. Nobody interesting was there. Mikan talked and mingled with Hotaru a little bit, but that's about it.

When Mikan went back to her house, she was contemplating about the things that happened to her today.

"_Wow, I'm becoming such a softy."_

Those were her last thoughts before she fell asleep.

**Sorry for the rushed and crappy ending. Flames accepted. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**~xharmonicxangelx~**


	4. Confusion

**Omg im sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner ever since school started I've been busy nd I also have tennis afterschool so yea. PLS FORGIVE ME!!! Well I finally got a chance to make this chapter ENJOY!! =D**

Mikan was walking to school while listening to her Ipod. She was listening to "Obsessed" by Mariah Carey.

_All up in the blogs  
_

_Saying we met at the bar  
_

_When I don't even know who you are  
_

_Saying we up in your house  
_

_Saying I'm up in your car  
_

_But you in LA and I'm out at Jermaine's.  
_

_I'm up in the A  
_

_You so so lame  
_

_and no one here even mentions your name  
_

_It must be the weed. It must be the E  
_

_Cause you be popping hood  
_

_You get it popping, Oh_

Miakn was singing along with the song while passing by streets. Everybody was looking at her while she was singing, and some thought that she was weird or crazy. Others sang along with her.

_Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
_

_Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)  
_

_It's clear that you're upset with me  
_

_Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
_

_Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
_

_You're delusional, you're delusional  
_

_Boy you're losing your mind  
_

_It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
_

_Why you wasting your time  
_

_Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
_

_Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex  
_

_Boy why you so obsessed with me?_

_  
_Mikan was really enjoying herself, smiling and singing. What she didn't know was that some people from her school were watching her.

_  
You on your job  
_

_You hating hard  
_

_Ain't gon' feed you  
_

_I'm gonna let you starve  
_

_Gasping for air  
_

_I'm ventilation  
_

_You out of breath  
_

_Hope you ain't waiting  
_

_Telling the world how much you miss me  
_

_But we never were  
_

_So why you trippin'  
_

_You a mom and pop  
_

_I'm a corporation  
_

_I'm the press conference  
_

_and you a conversation_

Mikan was crossing the street and she had her eyes closed, and there was a car coming.

_Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
_

_Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)  
_

_It's clear that you're_- AHHH

Mikan finally realized that the car was coming towards her, but luckily somebody pulled her onto the sidewalk before the car could hit her. Mikan was gasping, her eyes wide due to shock.

"Geez, never knew you were this much of an airhead," said Natsume with a smirk

Mikan scrunched up her nose and was about to retaliate when she realized that he saved her life. Mikan sighed, and looked at Natsume.

"Thank you Natsume," said Mikan, giving Natsume a true smile.

Natsume was stunned and just 'Hned' nd left her. Mikan looked at his retreating figure and then she thought of something, and decided to ask Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, were you following me?" asked Mikan

Natsume stopped walking, turned around and smirked. He then started singing the rest of the song "Obsessed". He then turned around and started walking again. Mikan looked at hime strangely

"Crazy much," said Mikan

When Mikan arrived at school, a group of plastic, slutty girls walked up to her. The one who was leading them was a girl named Luna Koizumi.

"Hey Sakura, we saw your little circus show when you were walking to school. God you can't sing for shit," Luna said while her posse laughed like dying, retarded cats.

"Wow, do you guys really have no life that you have to come and try to humiliate me?" said Mikan

Luna and her posse stopped laughing and just glared at Mikan. They then walked somewhere else. Mikan just smirked and sighed. Mikan went to her first period class, which was with Hotaru.

"Ohayo Hotaru," said Mikan with a smile. Hotaru looked at her and nodded as to acknowledge Mikan's presence. Mikan sat next to Hotaru and listened to her Ipod since their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei, is always late. Mikan sure is listening to her Ipod a lot.

This time she was listening to Eric Prydz. Mikan was just not in the mood to communicate today, but too bad a certain someone doesn't understand that.

"Hey dumb girl who doesn't see when a car is coming because she's singing… badly," says Natsume while sitting right in front of her. Mikan paid no attention and just turned her head to the side.

"Natsume tried to get her attention by pulling her hair, and that just earned an angry glare from Mikan. Natsume just smirked and kept trying to annoy her. Mikan finally got fed up and walked out of the classroom. Natsume just sat there, watching her retreating figure. Hotaru then approached Natsume.

"You shouldn't annoy her that much," said Hotaru

Natsume looked at her strangely.

"Why?" asked Natsume

"It's personal," said Hotaru, and then walked back to her seat.

Natsume just sat there, and then resumed talking to Ruka. At the end of class, Mikan came back. Nobody really noticed that she was gone except Hotaru and Natsume.

"Did you have enough time to think?" asked Hotaru

"Yea," said Mikan with a melancholic look on her face.

Natsume stared curiously at Mikan, wanting to know what they were talking about. Classes ended and Natsume approached Mikan.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Natsume

"None of your business," said Mikan with a cold tone in her face. Natsume was shocked because he thought that they were a little close now. Natsume quickly got over his shock and glared at Mikan.

"Fine then, have it your way you bitch," said Natsume coldly

Mikan was shocked that he called her a bitch, but quickly recovered. Mikan walked away and decided to go home. Natsume was so angry he punched the wall next to him, nearly punching an innocent bystander. The person quickly ran away when he nearly got killed by Natsume's killer punch.

Mikan went home and drank some tea. After she drank her tea, she went to the flower shop and bought a couple of daisies. She then went to the cemetery and looked for a specific tombstone. When she found it, she placed the daisies by the tomb stone.

"Happy birthday,mom," said Mikan as a tear felll out of her eye and landed on the tombstone that said, "Yuka Azumi." Mikan did a little prayer, and then left to work at the club.

Mikan was playing Calabria by Enur. Mikan was kind of enjoying the music today because the boss let her choose the music she wanted today. Everybody was enjoying themselves.

The music was loud, vibrating off the walls, and the people were dancing like there was no tomorrow. The lights were flashing all over the place, and everybody had a drink that night. Well tonight was a good night, but Mikan's night turned sour when she saw Natsume enter the club. But he was not alone. He had his friends with him and a girl. That girl was clinging onto him and kept trying to flirt with him and get his attention.

Natsume saw her and just glared at her. Mikan did the same. Mikan got a better inspection of the girl and saw that she was Luna. Mikan couldn't believe it but just continued her djing. She was scratching that record, remixing, everybody was enjoying it.

Mikan took a little break and went to get a drink. While on her way, she saw Natsume and Luna making out. Mikan was disgusted, but she also felt a feeling deep inside her heart that she never felt before. Mikan just continued walking, pretending to not even see notice them.

_"How dare he come with he and just make out with her! Didn't he hate her! Ugh what a pig! _Thought Mikan

Mikan was going to talk to Hotaru, but she noticed she wasn't there. Mikan just walked back and started djing again.

Natsume on the other hand was making out with Luna and occasional looking to see where Mikan was.

"Ne Natsume-kun, why do you keep looking around, as if you're looking for something?" asked Luna in her fake innocent voice.

"….." Natsume didn't bother to answer her.

He didn't really like her, he was just using her to make Mikan jealous, and to see if she'll talk to him again.

The night went on, and soon, Mikan's shift was over. She got her stuff and left to catch the bus. Natsuem saw her heading out and ditched Luna to follow Mikan.

"Mikan," Natsume called out.

Mikan turned around, saw it was Natsume, and turned around again. Natsume got mad and hit her over the head.

"OWWWW," yelled Mikan while holding her head. Natsume just smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD!" yelled Mikan as she attacked Natsume.

Natsume pushed her off of him and stood up.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I was just angry that you were ignoring me," said Natsume with a small blush on his face. Mikan just looked at him and smiled.

"Haha, the great Natsume Hyuuga is apologizing? To me? Wow, I feel special," said Mikan while laughing.

"Natsume blushed some more and hit her over the head again.

"Shut up moron, be grateful that I apologized. This only happens once in a lifetime," said Natsume with a small smile on his face.

Mikan was still laughing when suddenly her eyes became dull and her face became pale. She then fainted on the ground. Natsume was shocked, and quickly picked her up.

"Mikan, Mikan, wake up Mikan!!!" Natsume yelled. Natsume then took her to his car and drove her to the hospital.

**UH-OH cliffy!! I'll try to update sooner and again I'm so sorry for the wait!!!! Ok I don't know why but I don't like this chapter, it seems a bitsloppy, but it's the best I can come up with SORRY! Well hope you enjoyed and remember flames are accepted! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**~xharmonicxangelx~**


End file.
